All Because of You
by P5hng-Me-A'Wy
Summary: Axel loses a bet against Demyx causing him to sing in front of a small family at the local Moogle-mart. Little did he know that his singing changed the life of the small child and his family.


Title- All Because Of You

Pairing/s- None

Rating- K

Warnings- None

Summary: Axel loses a bet against Demyx causing him to sing in front of a small family at the local Moogle-mart. Little did he know that his singing changed the life of the small child and his family.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters, places, or items appearing in the Kingdom Hearts game series, nor do I own any medications or lyrics to songs used here. I do not receive payment for the use of these materials in this fic.

AN: I was on my way back from Wal-mart when I got the idea for this. So, I put aside working on Bathhouse and Bones to write this. I just hope you all like it. =]

* * *

><p>§•§ <em><strong>All Because Of You<strong>_ §•§

Axel was not happy, not one bit. His friends were giggling madly as they walked down the aisles of the local Super Moogle-mart. The tall redhead had lost a bet against his friend Demyx, which was an embarrassment in its self. The sandy blond hadn't really told Axel what he was going to do. However, the redhead thought it had something to do with music, seeing how the sandy blond told him to bring is acoustic guitar along.

Sighing with an annoyed look on his face, he walked along with his two best friends. People were gave them odd stares as Demyx and Larxene laughed loudly, not caring how people looked at them. Axel knew he was getting a few looks as well, but he knew it was because of one: how he looked and two: the dumb guitar strapped to his back.

Suddenly, Demyx stopped. They were in the canned food aisle and looking right at the fresh meat section. With a large smile, Demyx looked up at Axel who still looked annoyed. Axel raised an eyebrow up as he looked down at the small female blond who had the same look as the male blond.

"Alright Axel, seeing how you lost our bet. You need to get that guitar on your back and sing and play a whole song to a random toddler in the food section." Demyx said with a huge smile as the redhead next to him rolled his eyes. That didn't seem so bad or hard. Then again, this was Demyx and Larxene. So there had to be a catch. There was always a catch.

Of course, Axel being Axel. Forgot of such a thing and began to look for a good victim that wouldn't kill him. After all, there were people out there who just couldn't take a joke. Which this was one, in it's own way. Look around, Axel spotted the perfect child.

"Alright then. How about that kid." Axel pointed at a small raven-haired girl who was sitting on the cart seat with her mother who was picking out some sort of large ham. They both looked harmless and were just perfect.

"Nope, I get to pick who you're going to sing to." Demyx laughed as he wiggled his finger in front of Axel's face. Then pointed at whom the redhead would be singing to. "And I like that little kid."

Axel smirked and looked at the kid Demyx was pointing at. The kid looked small and harmless, cute even. Especially with his honey blond hair the stood up to the right, like a cow had licked it in place. Shit, even the small pea coat he wore made Axel laugh. The kid was just too adorable.

Axel stood up, he was about to head towards the small blond kid who was moving side to side in his seat and played with his feet. Most likely trying to take his shoes off. That was… until he heard the blonds father call out.

"Roxas, please stop that. I will not buy you your cookies if your shoe falls off again." Axel swallowed hard as noticed the small blonds father walking over to the cart in full uniform.

The child he now knew as Roxas laughed loudly as his father ruffled his hair. The man took a package of meat and gave it to his child. Roxas quickly turned half his body around and threw the package into the back of that cart. He then turned back and his father pressed a small kiss on his forehead, telling him he did a good job.

Seeing this, Axel moved back next to Demyx and whispered.

"Fuck that! There is no way in hell! I am about to sing, let alone play! To a child who's father is a FIRST CLASS SOLDIER! The guy will kill me, tear me limb for limb and cook me for dinner!" Demyx just laughed at the scared look on his redheaded friends face. Then again, Axel did have a point and that was why Demyx pick out the boy he now also knew as Roxas.

"I think it will be fine, just wait till the guys wife comes. I'm sure he won't act up if she is arou-" the sandy blond cut himself off then continued, large smile on his face. Oh boy, this was going too fucking priceless. "Um… I guess not."

Clover green eyes looked over at the Roxas and his father then swallowed hard. He saw another man in a first class SOLDIER uniform joined the small family. Leaning down, the raven-haired man kissed the blond man on the cheek before kissing the small blond on the forehead. Axel watched as the blond man reached into the cart and pulled out a package of cut ham and showered it to the man. They stood there looking at the package talk about it, before putting in back on the cold shelf and taking a different package and throwing it in the cart. Then moved onto the cheeses.

"Fuck that…" Axel muttered as he moved further back. Now, there was really no way he was going to do this. NO WAY! "There is no way I am going to mess with not one! But TWO! SOLDIER men! They will tear me apart in seconds."

"Stop being a pussy Axel and just do it." Larxene said with a large sly smile. After all, she had been the one to point the child out to Demyx. "I'm sure they won't hurt you, especially with their kids there. Then again, the kid is really cute. They might think you're going to try and molest him…"

"WHAT! Shit, Demyx pick a different kid. I really don't want my life to end yet! I'm only fifteen! I got years to go!" Axel screamed and Larexen rolled her eyes. She never thought Axel would be such a pussy. Then again, even she would be scared shitless if she were in his place. And Larxene was scared of no one.

"Axel, just go!" Larxene yelled as Axel sighed. Taking a deep breath the look out to the small family. They looked happy and kinda nice… who knows maybe he won't get his ass kicked after all.

"Fuck, fine… but what the hell am I to sing?"

"Improvise!" Demyx screamed as he pushed the redhead who quickly grab his guitar from his back and moved it to the front. Walking slowly, he watched, as the men and child were about to move to another section of the store.

Quickly, moving in their way Axel smiled as he though of the only song he knew he could sing and guitar play guitar to. He then ruffled Roxas hair, who let out a small laugh. Axel looked at the kid closely. There was no way the kid way older then five. Plus he was so small, tiny even. Pulling his hand from the boy's soft blond hair. He took his guitar and began to play a song cutting of the boy's father off who was about to go into a fit of screaming.

"Alright kid, this is for you. Enjoy!" Axel's fingers moved along the neck of the guitar, as the blond man was about to punch his face in. Thank the powers from above, that the raven-haired man stopped him and whispered something into his ear. Making the blonds face turn a bright red. Clearing his throat, Axel began to sing loudly.

"In fields where nothing grew but weeds. I found a flower at my feet, bending there in my direction." Axel sang loudly as Roxas happily smiled at him, hands tapping on the metal bar in front of him. He felt tense as he felt the eyes of the two men on him. Nonetheless, Axel just smiled and continued singing and playing his guitar. "I wrapped a hand around its stem, I pulled until the roots gave in! Finding there what I'd been missing~! But I know..."

Axel quickly caught his breath and moved on to the next line. He looked up and locked eyes with the raven-haired man's blue ones. There was childish happiness as he smiled at Axel with enthusiasm. He had his arms wrapped around his love's waist as the blond puffed out his cheeks in anger.

The man really wanted to punch the redhead's face in. No one touches he son like that! Especially, if it's a random stranger who could possibly be a child molester. After all, the blond man knew his child was adorable, harmless and a perfect target. Plus this has not been the first time some stranger tried something. Then again, he had been out of uniform and the redhead teen was just singing.

But still! The blond didn't like it one bit, even if his lover had told him to stay calm and enjoy the show.

"So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong~!" Axel shook his head, wild red spiky hair moving side to side. He knew that people where stopping just to watch him play. Trying to keep his nervous down, he closed his eyes. And moved about, but always stayed in the child's view. After all, Demyx said he had to sing to the kid, and he didn't want the blond to come up with a dumb excuse to make his sing in front of another child. "There's a point we pass from which we can't return! I felt the cold rain of the coming storm~!"

"All because of you, I haven't slept in so long." Axel quickly let go of the neck of his guitar and pointed at the small family. The raven-haired man laughed as his lover let out a low growl. Grabbing his guitar again, Axel began to jump in place as the Roxas laughed and clapped his hands. Axel smiled happily. He could tell the kid was really enjoying his singing and playing. "When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean. Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down~!"

Walking over to the Roxas, he leaned down and locked eyes with him. Axel had never seen eyes so blue. Then were beautiful, he just wonder from what man he had gotten them from seeing how they both had blue eyes. He thought they were most likely from the blond man. The two did look a lot alike. Letting go of the neck of the guitar once again, he softly ruffled the small kid hair again and sang.

"I'll follow your voice, all you have to do is shout it out~!" the child giggled loudly as Axel moved back before the blond man punched his face in or killed him. There was now a huge group of people watching him. He could even see Demyx and Larxene among the crowd, large smiles on their faces.

He turned to them and raised two fingers at them as if to flip them off. He didn't want the two men to get mad at him for teaching their son such a move. However, at the same time he wanted his friends to know how slightly pissed he was at them. Taking his guitar back into his hand he began to play again and moved about.

"Inside my hands these petals browned. Dried up fallen to the ground, but it was already too late now." Axel sang loudly, he could hear other people sing with him, but not as loud as he was. Moving a little further back from the kid, he began to jump again voice getting louder as he sang the next lines. "I pushed my fingers through the earth. Returned this flower to the dirt, so it could live. I walked away now. But I know..."

"Not a day goes by that I don't feel this burn~!" the crowd of people got larger as Axel sung. However, his eyes were only on the small family. Who seemed to be enjoying his music. Shit, even the blond man had wiped the scowl off his face and replaced it with a small tiny smile. The small boy was still laughing, pulling his raven-haired father sleeve and pointing at him. As if the man hadn't noticed the redhead yet. "There's a point we pass from which we can't return. I felt the cold rain of the coming storm."

"All because of you, I haven't slept in so long~!" Axel hand plucked the guitar stings. Music softly coming out, he could hear people talking as he moved back a bit more. He softly jumped in place again as he went on to the next line. Song suddenly seeming longer then it really was. "When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean. Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down~!"

"I'll follow your voice, all you have to do is shout it out~!" Roxas smiled at him brightly. Little hands still tapping on the metal pole as he moved his head side to side. He was really enjoying himself, for he had never had someone sing in front of him. Especially with such kindness and emotion. Plus, his dad's seemed happy too.

Axel stopped jumping and stood there, finger moving along his guitar as he caught his breath. All the moving around and singing was getting to him. It wasn't everyday he went around singing his lungs out. Closing his eyes, he continued to play before he started to sing again.

"All because of you~… All because of you~... All because of you, I haven't slept in so long." Axel sang loudly, voice a bit out of breath. Yet, everyone thought he still sounded good. Even Roxas was still smiling at his and tapping his small pale hands on the cart's bar. "When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean. Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down, inside these arms of yours~!"

Axel smiled as he kneeled down a bit so he was face to face with the Roxas. He noticed how his father's didn't move and just looked at him. It was as if they no longer thought he was a threat, which made him happy, He smiled at him and softly sang as Roxas began to touch his face. Running his finger along the tattoos on his cheeks and then his long spiked red hair.

"All because of you, I believe in angels. Not the kind with wings, no, not the kind with halos. The kind that bring you home, when home becomes a strange place."

Axel was suddenly cut off as the kid opened his mouth. Letting out a voice that made not only him, but also everyone about him gasp, due to its talent and beauty.

"I'll follow your voice… all you have to do is shout it out." Roxas sang as Axel stopped playing his guitar ending the song. He pressed a kiss on the kid forehead and ruffled his hair for the last time.

"Good job Roxas." He whispered as he quickly got up and smiled at the couple and then ran off. Leaving the small blond and his fathers awestruck and unable to move. Let alone stop him from escaping so they could at least get his name or thank him.

After all, Roxas had never actually spoke. All he had done for his five years of living was scream, laugh and make small noises to explain if he wanted something or if something was wrong. So it was a real miracle that the redhead and gotten him to not only speak but sing.

Axel pushed himself through the large group that had form and ran. Friends quickly following him and laughing, saying how great the Axel had been. Making it out of the large store. The small group of three laughed as the continued to run to where their car was. Demyx quickly unlocked it and they all hoped in.

He placed the key into the ignition and turned on the car. He set it to reveres, and pulled out of the parking space as loud hard rock music escaped the car speakers. Driving along the parking lot, he drove out of it. Once on the road, they all began to talk loudly.

"Axel that was fucking amazing! Did you see the faces on the gay couple? It was priceless. First shock, then happy smiles, then shock again!" Demyx yelled as he kept his eyes on the road. "The kid even finished the song for you! And boy did he have a nice voice!"

"There were so many people looking at you! Yet, you were all cool as if you had done it so many times!" Larxene screamed in joy, as she hugged him. "I think you did a incredible job, better then I thought. I'm so glad you weren't killed."

"Yeah… it was something…" Axel muttered as he looked back. He could see the large store slowly getting smaller and smaller as they drove away. Smiling, he shook his head.

Little did he know that his singing changed the life of the small child and his family.

§•§ _**All Because Of You**_- END §•§

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. It was really fun to write. Especially since I have NEVER done a one-shot. =]

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything.

- Song 'The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.'

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


End file.
